


Freezing Waters

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Freezing Waters

Shivering, you pulled your knees to your chest. This entire ordeal was your own fault, after all. You’re the one who fell in love with Dyson. Everyone new that him and Bo gravitated towards each other.

You were warned about them falling into bed together, but you refused to see it. Until you walked in on it. Shaking your head, you turned and ran.

He could have easily caught up with you, but he hadn’t. Your lungs burned, your face froze, and your heart was shattering. You never heard him call out for you, not so much as a ‘please, stop’. Which spoke volumes.

You’d slid down a small embankment, right into the freezing river. Scrambling, you clawed your way up the other side. Your entire body was screaming at you to find heat.

However, your back went against a nearby tree, and you told yourself you would just catch your breath, and get home. Moments turned to minutes. Your eyes were heavy as you had been sobbing, staring at the tree across the river.

“Y/N!” Dyson bellowed, rushing into the frigid waters.

You said nothing, assuming you were imagining things. Afterall, he had Bo.


End file.
